Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack
The Final Fantasy VII Original Soundtrack is a four-disc compilation of the music contained in Final Fantasy VII. There are 85 tracks split over the four CDs with music composed, arranged, and produced by Nobuo Uematsu. Development Called by Uematsu his "greatest harvest" in terms of creativity, the soundtrack, despite its length, was composed in a period of eight monthshttp://www.nobuouematsu.com/bob.html, as opposed to the bi-annual period of producing that had become the standard regarding the previous original soundtracks. Final Fantasy VII's soundtrack was innovative in that it was the first game in the series to include a track with digitized vocals, "One-Winged Angel", which has been described as Uematsu's "most recognizable contribution" to the music of the Final Fantasy series. Uematsu has said that the transition from SNES to PlayStation made him look forward to what he could do with the new hardware, and was happy they were able to experiment with things they hadn't been able to do prior to the development of Final Fantasy VII. One thing that came up in the early stages was that the developers wanted to include a theme song with lyrics, but it never really happened, apart from "The One-Winged Angel", but Uematsu doesn't consider this song as the game's theme song in the sense they had originally envisioned.http://www.nobuouematsu.com/nobegm2.html Uematsu has also noted the part of experimenting with new ways to insert and apply music was the best thing to happen with Final Fantasy VII to him personally. Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack peaked at #3 in Japanese music charts, the first time music from a game placed in hit charts in Japan.EGM2, August 1997, interview with Nobuo Uematsu The Compilation of Final Fantasy VII greatly expands the body of musical works of the Final Fantasy VII universe. Nevertheless, the most popular themes amongst fans remain a part of the original soundtrack, which include "Those Who Fight", "Aerith's Theme", "J-E-N-O-V-A", and the previously mentioned "One-Winged Angel". Track List Disc 1 (73:59) # - 3:12 #:Plays during the introduction screen. # - 3:59 #:Plays before and after attack on the Sector 1 Reactor. # - 3:26 #:Plays inside each of the Mako Reactors. # - 4:00 #:Plays in several areas, such as the Train Graveyard and Nibelheim. # - 5:23 #:Plays during Tifa's flashbacks and in the 7th Heaven before the party leaves to attack the Sector 5 Reactor. # - 3:22 #:Plays as the background to Sector 7 and the 7th Heaven after Cloud agrees to attack the Sector 5 Reactor. # - 2:25 #:Plays when escaping from Reno in the Church after Aerith introduces herself to Cloud. Also, during the revisit of Sector 7 and during the climb to the top of the Sector 7 Plate. # - 2:26 #:Plays at the plate interior and several underground areas. # - 4:13 #:Plays during cutscenes involving Shinra Electric Power Company. # - 2:38 #:Plays during all normal battles. # - 0:53 #:Plays after winning a battle. # - 5:09 #:Plays in the Sector 5 Church, and in Aeris's house. # - 2:20 #:Plays in any room or cutscene the Turks appear in. # - 3:21 #:Plays in Sector 5 and Sector 6 Slums. # - 2:34 #:Plays in Wall Market. # - 4:22 #:Plays in the Honey Bee Inn. # - 1:20 #:Plays during cutscenes involving either Jenova or Sephiroth. # - 2:10 #:Plays in Don Corneo's Mansion. # - 3:51 #:Plays in the Shinra Headquarters. # - 3:22 #:Plays during boss battles. # - 1:26 #:Plays when Red XIII introduces himself to the party. # - 4:47 #:Plays during the motorcycle minigame. # - 2:11 #:Plays in some towns and during some cutscenes involving the entire party. Disc 2 (63:34) # - 6:31 #:First theme on the World Map. # - 3:42 #:Plays in various towns such as Junon. # - 0:08 #:Plays during a rest at an Inn. # - 3:09 #:Plays during the Nibelheim Incident flashbacks. # - 2:53 #:Plays in the Chocobo Farm. # - 0:35 #:Plays when the chocobos dance at the Chocobo Farm. # - 3:44 #:Plays during a battle encounter with a chocobo and during the snowboarding minigame. # - 3:24 #:Plays while riding a chocobo on the World Map. # - 3:02 #:Plays in the Mythril Mines amongst other locations. # - 3:51 #:Plays during fights at Fort Condor. # - 2:09 #:Plays during Rufus's welcoming ceremony, the marching minigame and from there on after in Junon until disc 2. This track also makes a cameo appearance in Final Fantasy IX in the Evil Forest and in Final Fantasy X in arriving at Luca. # - 3:23 #:Plays on the ship from Junon to Costa del Sol. # - 4:04 #:Plays in the Shinra Headquarters after the party escapes from the cells. # - 2:18 #:Plays during battles against Jenova∙BIRTH, Jenova∙DEATH and Helletic Hojo,. # - 0:31 #:Plays upon a Game Over. # - 2:23 #:Plays in Costa del Sol. # - 3:33 #:Plays in North Corel. # - 3:03 #:Plays during Barret's flashbacks at Corel. # - 1:55 #:Plays in the Gold Saucer. # - 3:24 #:Plays when the player first meets Cait Sith in the Gold Saucer and during prominent scenes featuring him. # - 5:42 #:Plays in the Corel Prison. Disc 3 (73:24) # - 3:38 #:Plays in Cosmo Canyon. # - 4:10 #:Plays during scenes at Cosmo Canyon Observatory when Bugenhagen explains about the Planet and the Lifestream. # - 3:22 #:Plays during scenes in Cosmo Canyon when Red XIII discovers the truth about his father. # - 3:00 #:Plays upon meeting Yuffie and during prominent scenes with her. # - 3:39 #:Sephiroth's leitmotif, it plays at the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim, and during the final fight with Sephiroth. # - 2:58 #:Plays in basement of Shinra Mansion, when meeting Vincent, and during Lucrecia's flashback. # - 3:02 #:Plays when meeting Cid and during prominent scenes featuring him. # - 1:19 #:Plays when the party steals the Tiny Bronco from Rocket Town. # - 4:27 #:Plays in Wutai. # - 1:37 #:Plays when Yuffie steals the party's Materia. # - 1:50 #:Plays in the Chocobo Square of the Gold Saucer. # - 2:57 #:Plays during the Chocobo Racing minigame. # - 0:44 #:Plays if the player wins a chocobo race. # - 0:47 #:Plays if the player loses a chocobo race. # - 2:37 #:Plays during the play at Gold Saucer. # - 3:01 #:Plays on the Round House ride in Gold Saucer during the date scene. # - 3:51 #:Plays in the Temple of the Ancients. # - 3:51 #:Plays in the Forgotten Capital. # - 4:55 #:Plays during scenes with Aeris and Sephiroth in the Forgotten Capital and during the subsequent battle with Jenova∙LIFE. # - 4:54 #:Plays in the Great Glacier. # - 7:15 #:Plays in crater at top of world and is second and final theme when walking on the World Map. # - 3:46 #:Plays when Shinra finds the Promised Land. # - 1:34 #:Plays in Mideel after Cloud is found. Disc 4 (68:56) # - 2:43 #:Plays during the FMV with Barret shows Tifa the Meteor and when Cloud is going through various obstacles when trying to reach the upper plate to get to Shinra headquarters. # - 2:46 #:Plays during Weapon appearances. # - 3:46 #:Plays during flights with the Highwind and after the player beats the Mog House game in Gold Saucer. # - 4:10 #:Plays on the submarine. # - 2:20 #:Plays in Bone Village. # - 4:30 #:Plays in Mideel when Cloud is hurt, and in Rocket Town when the party comes to take the rocket. # - 2:32 #:Plays when Tifa realizes the Cloud's deepest memory when both are submerged in the Lifestream. # - 2:51 #:Plays during battles in the Battle Square. # - 3:10 #:Plays when the party is launched into space. # - 0:49 #:Plays during the rocket launch cutscene. # - 2:57 #:Plays during non-battle scenes in Fort Condor. # - 1:28 #:Plays during the FMV where the cannon destroys the shield of the North Crater. # - 3:54 #:Plays when descending the Northern Cave to face Sephiroth. # - 3:56 #:Plays during the battle with Jenova∙SYNTHESIS. # - 3:57 #:Plays during the battle with Bizarro∙Sephiroth. # - 6:54 #:Plays during the battle with Safer∙Sephiroth. # - 9:44 #:Plays in the ending. # - 6:19 #:Plays in the credits. Liner Notes (translated from the original Japanese) There is one thing common in all the Final Fantasy games. None of them are complete. All of the games are results of staffs from all around the world trying their 200% effort and ambition. Too much ideas are packed in, while the game becomes blurred and unfocused. New ideas are being incorporated, but only dry and arid works come out. I think that is what we need to focus on to improve right now. Still, as a staff of SQUARE, I really don't think it is a big problem in the long run. If I were to compare it with a plant, the FF will be a plant given premium nutrition, water, and light without the care of a gardener. The branches will just extend in their own way, in any direction. A spring clean-up is necessary. The Final Fantasy series is nearing its spring clean-up. The flower might blossom in the next work, or maybe later. Though, we are confident that we will someday present you a COMPLETE work. Well, speaking about the incompleteness of Final Fantasy, the music in it is not an exception. Still, I have put out everything I have right now so I began to see what I really need to work on in the new environment. It think that was the greatest harvest this time. Let me thank every staff, every SQUARE member, my family, and friends. I am also grateful to you fans, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you very much. :Nobuo Uematsu Limited edition A limited edition of the Final Fantasy VII: Original Sound Track was also released. The set includes illustrated liner notes with several pictures of Uematsu's workspace, various CG and battle shots from the game, messages from Nobuo Uematsu, Square producer Tadashi Nomura, and Digicube music director Kensuke Matsushita, and a discography, alongside several pages of text. The set comes in a black box with the Final Fantasy VII logo engraved on a thin metal plate. The Final Fantasy VII limited edition soundtrack is one of the rarest Final Fantasy soundtracks. Sheet Music Published by DOREMI Music Publishing, the book contains Asako Niwa's piano arrangements for the music on the Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack, arranged to sound as much as possible like the originals on the piano. The difficulty level is beginner to intermediate. Trivia *An excerpt from Haydn's "The Creation" is played in President Shinra's office as Sector 7 plate collapses below him. *When asked to name his favourite three tracks from the soundtrack, Uematsu named the Overworld Theme, the Desert Canyon theme and Aerith's Theme. See Also *''Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks'' *''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII'' *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST *''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- & Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- OST *''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack *''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack References Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/3407 VGMdb - Final Fantasy VII Original Sound Track] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/3 VGMdb - Final Fantasy VII Original Sound Track (Limited Edition)] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/3406 VGMdb - Final Fantasy VII Original Sound Track reprint] de:Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack fr:Final Fantasy VII Original Soundtrack Category:Final Fantasy VII Soundtracks Original 07